


Shopping Hell and a Serious Discussion While Gaming

by bn38416



Series: Team Human [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Stallison Friendship, Stydia-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia take Stiles and Allison on a back-to-school shopping trip and Scott has concerns about Stiles' relationships with both girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Hell and a Serious Discussion While Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or Star Wars...

Allison heard an outraged squawk coming from the men’s dressing room, the same dressing room Lydia had dragged him into thirty minutes ago with more clothes to try on than Stiles had in his actual closet. Stiles had been protesting about the complete lack of plaid among the choices which Lydia had completely ignored. 

“If you think I’m going to wear this to school, you’ve gone completely out of your mind, Lydia!”

“It’s not for school, Stiles, it’s for you to wear to The Jungle because we’re having a welcome home from London party for Danny before school starts!” 

“Why did you tell me we were shopping for school clothes then?” Stiles sounding very disgruntled.

“Because you wouldn’t have come with us, of course,” Lydia sweetly cooed.

“Aren’t you afraid that I will look far too sexy in this for The Jungle? I’m going to get hit on left and right. Danny finally admitted that I’m attractive to gay guys so you’ll just get insanely jealous the whole night from all the numbers I’ll be getting shoved in my pockets.”

“Danny said you were attractive to gay guys? Should I be worried?” 

“Don’t worry, he said I wasn’t his type--or maybe he was just saying that so I wouldn’t be overwhelmed with passion and throw you over for him, because he doesn’t want to steal me away from one of his best friends.”

“He is considerate like that,” Lydia said matter-of-factly.

Allison then heard the distinct sounds of two people in love kissing through the curtain and after a few minutes decided it was definitely time for her to go home.

“Lydia, Stiles, I’m going to head home, ok? You two continue trying on clothes or whatever else you are doing in there! Don’t worry about me, ok?” 

Lydia swung the curtain open looking slightly disheveled with her hair mussed and her lip gloss smudged. Stiles looked a little worse for wear as well, either from the impromptu make out session or from all the clothes he’d had to try on. He was currently wearing an outfit that was extremely tighter than anything Allison had ever seen Stiles wear. His jeans looked painted on and she didn’t think he would be able to wear underwear under them, the shirt was red with a slightly black sheen to it and she thought it might be see-through under a black light. It clung to muscles Allison had known Stiles had from all their training but had never seen displayed so…visually before.

“Allison, you can’t leave, you rode with us,” Stiles pointed out.

“And you are needed to help me convince Stiles to buy this outfit, because it would be a shame if we were the only people who got to see him like this. He needs to fit in at the club. And I’m quite looking forward to seeing other men lusting after my him, it might be hot,” Lydia purred.

Allison and Stiles shared a look and decided silently just to let Lydia have her way. Life was just easier that way sometimes, as they had both discovered the hard way. 

“Ok, I’ll get it, can we go now? I’m supposed to meet Scott later and I wanted to get in some quality non-shopping time in before he comes over.”

“It’s ten in the morning, Stiles, and we actually do need to find you some new clothes for school, most of your stuff has been ripped to shreds or been permanently bloodstained due to our semi daily battle against evil forces,” she said primly. Allison patted Stiles on the arm sympathetically.

“Allison, we need to spruce up your wardrobe too, so don’t think you’re getting out of this so quickly.”

At Lydia’s pronouncement, Stiles was the one to give Allison the sympathetic pat on her arm. Allison liked going shopping as much as the next girl but Lydia made it feel like an Olympic sport.

Four excruciating hours later, the trio left the mall and shared a late lunch. Stiles and Allison made a pact never to let Lydia take them shopping again, even though they both knew if she decided to make them in the future they would have no choice in the matter but they needed to show solidarity by presenting a united front.

Later that evening when Scott and Stiles were two hours into a marathon gaming session when Scott turned to Stiles and said seriously, “Stiles, how is your relationship with Lydia going?”

“Great, why? I’ve always been in love with her so being with her is like a dream come true. I actually count how many fingers I have when I’m with her sometimes.”

“I was just wondering if your friendship with Allison ever made Lydia jealous? You two spend so much time together, more than us even!”

“Scott, Allison and I are just friends, she’s been helping me train together this summer. Lydia joins us during training a few days a week. Besides, you’re always working and she has become one of the best friends I could ever have. Are you jealous, do you still have feelings for Allison? What about Kira?”

“No!” Scott protested. “My feelings for Allison are not like that anymore. I think Isaac might be a little jealous though because he is definitely not over her yet. I was also worried about Lydia just because she has always been used to be the center of your attention for as long as I can remember.” Scott then sighed, “…And I know it sounds selfish but I’m not used to sharing my best friend.”

Stiles gaped at him in astonishment, “Are you serious, Scott, after you constantly blew me off for Allison all of sophomore year, even to the point I almost died several times because you wouldn’t pick your phone, not to mention everything else? I’m not saying you haven’t gone through a lot and I take responsibility for my part in all of it but if you are now complaining to me about having other friends besides you…I don’t even have words to respond as well as I’d like because you have completely blown my mind.”

Scott had the decently to look chagrined.

“I know I have no right to feel this way, you’re just the best friend a guy could have and if I’m jealous of anyone, it’s Allison for getting to spend so much time with you. She’s lucky having you as a best friend, and Lydia is lucky having you as a boyfriend and I’m glad other people are finally realizing how awesome you’ve always been.”

“Aww, thanks, bro!” Stiles clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “You’ll always my best bro, Scott. Although, Allison might replace you in the top spot if you’re not careful. She does watch Star Wars with me and has even joined my online gaming community that battles mythical creatures so she’s in a close second place.”

“I’ll just have to step up my game. Kira and I should go on a double date with you and Lydia! That way we can hang out more together and still spend time with our girlfriends too! We could go bowling.” Scott beamed brightly at the sheer brilliance of his plan.

“Didn’t you go bowling with Allison on your last double date? With Lydia and Jackson? And don’t you suck at bowling when you don’t use your wolfy powers?”

Scott’s face fell at the reminder and he nodded despondently.

“We’ll figure out somewhere else to go, don’t you worry, Scotty,” Stiles assured him and they went back to their video games. After Scott left, Stiles brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, lost in his thoughts. At the time, he had thought Scott was crazy to question his and Lydia’s relationship and Stiles’ and Allison’s friendship. He and Lydia were solid and Allison’s friendship meant the world to him. He wondered if Lydia felt any kind of resentment towards his friendship with Allison but there was no way Lydia would be so insecure about him and Allison was her best friend too so she couldn't be jealous of Stiles spending time with her. Stiles dismissed his thoughts and logged onto his computer to get in some quality research time in before he went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this segment wasn't the greatest and I might have ended it too abruptly but I wanted to move on to the next part...if I have an inspiration I will come back and edit it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos and comments I have received for the earlier parts. I get really excited every time I get one.


End file.
